Queen of the night
by Archive keeper
Summary: She was pure. She was simple. She was pure and honest. Now she is timeless, and the world will fear "the Queen" Halloween One shot. May contenue the story later in the future. Please review


**Hello and HEY! A new story!? Sacrilege but this story has plagued me for over a year now and so I'm getting it out of my system. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Golvor dom istand **(Beware the night)**

Kel istand dor kom domos **(The night belongs to them)**

Shilthan des nomos iststand **(For the fangs prowl the night)**

Gvor dis Komm skein ist requiem vampire istand. **(The nights belong to the darkest of dark, the Vampire rules the night)**

Islle nos vampire ist kell ist istand the quelmen ( **And no vampire are as dark as the queen)**

 _poem of the Legend of the vampire_

* * *

 **"Remnant, a world so simple and predictable. Man vs Grimm, Grimm eats man, man fights man, how hilarious that they had forgotten that their was a far greater darkness, a darkness that still roams the world."**

 **"The tale of first the Vampire is clouded in mystery, many clans of Vampire have their own story of how they came to be. Some say that from the darkest desires of man the first Vampire arose. Others say that the near extinct black dust that holds malice and hatred is what brought about the first vampire when a human touched it. Others simply say they were here since time in memorial. But the real truth of their origins is far more brutal."**

 **"The rare and malevolent black dust does play a large roll in the first vampire, but that is just part of it. Long before man harnessed dust to what it is today man fought the Grimm hand to claw, but that did not mean their was peace between man. Regular fights and disagreements accrued as they always do. But that is not important, what you simply need to know is the origin."**

 **"It started with a young women, beautiful and fair, kind and sweet, a simple soul in the darkness. Even to this ancient scholar the whole history has escaped me. What I do know is the young women was taken by surprise by a vile and wicked man, who raped and tortured the beautiful maiden, by nightfall he left her to die, either by her injuries or by the wilds. Full detail is again lacking but what is known for certain is during the ordeal a drop of blood from the women seeped into the ground, where a dust crystal lay dormant, as her attacker began the evil deed, the emotions of both the man and the women gave influence to the crystal, and through the malice and hate a dark crystal was made."**

 **"When the Woman died that night a great storm came, and as it washed away dirt and mud the crystal was uncovered for the first time in history, as it made contact with the dead women it infused into her. With a glow as cold as the night it gave the women malice and a hatred beyond her own understanding. But two things were certain for the now risen women, revenge and thirst, a thirst so inhuman and so strong she was but an animal desperate for pray. Legends like to say she was gifted with powers beyond comprehension, and they are true. Power of Persuasion, control, seduction, and according to popular legend transformation."**

 **"The fate of her assaulter is this. Three days passed when the man took the ultimate innocence of a women, he gloated to his friends and drank telling his companions of his 'conquest' unknown to him a thirst had driven a being mad with so much desire for revenge. Well into the night the man went home, but the women decided to 'play' with her food, quickly and subtilely she would make the man suffer a pain and torment far more horrid then he did to her. As the man lay in his bed he was over powers by the women he had tormented. With he new powers she quickly subdued him and went to an area secluded from human inhabitance. Legend to this very day still say at cold autum nights near mount Glen you can still hear the inhuman cries of the man being tortured.**

 **A century passed and as the women honed her powers so to did she build followers. Followers from her power of manipulation and control and persuasion, and people she turned into other vampires. Sometimes it's an after effect if the victim is strong enough to survive the "culling" he or she will begin to transform into the creatures that haunt my people. What has been observed and still unknown is two things. First all vampires are ultimately submissive to the Queen, no matter how powerful or strong of will they maybe, when they see her they follower her as if she was God. Lastly and reasons also unknown but theorized is the Queen not only gets power from feedings but from other Vampires as well.**

 **We have spent all our lives dedicated to destroy the vampire but their are unsettling rumors and reports that their are strange creatures being discovered. We don't know what they are but we do know that where ever they go entire towns and villages are wiped out. If this is some kind of play by our Vampire enemy's is still unknown but the creatures are quickly being called Grimm.**

 **What we know of her powers are aside from what was mentioned (her mind control) we know she can transform into bats and just devolve into folks of them.**

 **We also know the sun does nothing to her, unlike the lessor vampires only the Queen is immune. Her speed and strength is that of fifteen Knights. Her ability to manipulate is probably her most dangerous though. Being a Vampire keeps one locked in the age they where when they were bitten. So we know she is young looking. Young enough to trust.**

 **The time grows near. As a monk of our order it is my job to safe guard the knowledged of what we know of the Vampire Queen, so that if We fail the next generation will Know. They will know the name of the Vampire Queen as-**

* * *

As the figure finished reading the last entry of the blood soaked journal a knock was heard on the door.

" _Mistress are you packed up for the trip to Beacon?_ " Tai asked his "Daughter"

"Sure am" Ruby said in a childish tone mastered hundreds of years ago.

'To think they thought they could destroy me. But I must admit, the journals are quit the momentos even to this day.' Ruby thought to herself as she feed upon Taiyang before heading to Beacon.

"Thanks for the snack "dad" don't want to get hungry on the way~" Ruby finished in an childish evil way.

Heading to an unprepared and unsepecting Beacon.

'The Time has come for us to come out of the shadows.' Was the last thought Ruby had before shutting the door leaving a Deadthly pale slave behind.


End file.
